In The Darkness, There Is Light
by WolfYasha
Summary: Remus is depressed and lonely after the death of Sirius. Hermione is being abused and her mother is murdered. Both think they have nothing left to live for. Or Do they? Takes place in Hermione's sixth year. Rating may go up.
1. Default Chapter

A/N- My first attempt at a HG/RL fan fic. Please be nice when reviewing.I don't mind Flames, but uh, keep them a bit polite please. Anyways, Read, Enjoy, and please Review. Thank you and enjoy the first chapter.  
  
~=thoughts  
  
Remus sighed as he drank his third glass of brandy. Sirius was gone, and he could do nothing about it. He cried and wondered how he would survive without his best friend. He was the only survivor of the Marauders, except of course, for Peter, who would pay dearly for the pain he was causing him. He looked outside and sighed. "Sirius, why did you have to leave me old friend?" he asked aloud.  
Hermione was lying on her bed listening to her drunken father yell at her sobbing mother. This was a daily thing in the Granger home. She heard something break and heard her mother scream. This however, was unusual; nothing was ever broken before when they were arguing. She crept down the stairs and gasped as she saw her father stab her mother repeatedly. She screamed and her father turned around. She ran for her room and blocked the door. He kicked it down and she screamed. He punched her in the face and knocked her backward. He beat on her repeatedly and then left her there, bloody and bruised. She would not die that night.  
Hermione sobbed and tried to stand up. She fell back down and sobbed. She crawled into the bathroom and cleaned herself up. The bruises were still there. She went downstairs and noticed that her mother's body was gone. There was a note on the door. "Hermione, I took your mother's body away. If you know what's good for you, you will stay put and not say a word to the police." Hermione tore the paper up and then took out some floo- powder and grabbed a knife. She threw the powder in the fire and said " Diagon Alley!" She came out at the Leaky Cauldron and then ran to another fire place and yelled "Hogsmead!" She came out and ran toward the woods and tripped and fell in the mud. She cried and wondered why she was left to live instead of her mother. It was her fault her mother was dead. She never reported the abuse and never defended her mother, and now she was dead because of it. She took out the knife and slit both wrists so deep that blood flowed out like a fountain. She lay there, looking at the sky. She had nothing left to live for. Ron and Harry had abandoned her after Sirius was killed.  
Meanwhile, Remus stood up. He could smell blood, lots of it. The scent was familiar.It was Hermione. He ran out of his cottage and followed the smell. He found her lying on the ground bleeding from her wrists and a knife in one of her hands. Her eyes were shut and her breaths were short. He tore two pieces of cloth and wrapped her wrists and then apparated with her to Hogwarts. He appeared in front of Hogwarts and ran through the gates. He ran into the building and was met by a worried Dumbledore. "Remus, what happened to her?" Remus sighed. "I don't know but she needs help immediately, she's dying." They rushed her to Poppy and waited to hear what would happen to her. Remus began to cry again. He would be losing another loved one. ~ Loved one? You don't love Hermione. Not like that, but as one of my own children, yes.You liar.Shut it! ~ Poppy came out and sighed. "She lost a lot of blood, but she should make a good recovery. There is something you should know.She was bleeding from her wrists.I believe she did this to herself." Dumbledore blinked. "Are you sure?" Remus sighed. "I found a knife in her hand.She did this to herself.." Dumbledore sighed. "When she awakes, I wish to speak with her immediately." Poppy looked down. "She's in a coma.she might not be awake for awhile." Remus looked at the floor. ~ Or never.~ Dumbledore got up and left. Remus left to the gardens. He couldn't stand having another one die. It seemed that everyone he cared about was dying. Who would be next? Ron? Ginny? Harry? He didn't want to be here to find out. He grabbed his wand out and sighed. He had nothing left.Then he remembered Hermione. Maybe he did have something left to live for. Hermione would need someone to talk to and he knew all about Ron and Harry. He put his wand back in his robe and sighed. He didn't need this extra stress right now.  
  
A/N- Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. 


	2. Night falls

A/n- thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and let out a scream. She was still alive! She started to cry. "NO! This isn't FAIR!!" She yelled. She looked outside and saw that it was dark out. She could hear the rain tapping on the windows. She sobbed and then got out of bed shakily. No one had heard her yell or scream. No one ever did. She noticed that she had on the same clothes she had had on the other day. She made her way to the door and gently pushed it open. She needed to get out and into the night. It was the only time when she felt free and alive. Little did she know, that tonight was a full moon.  
Remus made his way to the edge of the forest. He was soaking wet, due to the rain. He could not see the full moon, but he could feel it in his veins. The urge to hunt and run wild swept over him. He began to change. He let out a roar of pain and then howled. He felt happier and more alive than he had in weeks. Suddenly, he smelled flesh...her flesh...What was she doing out in the rain...didn't she know that it was a full moon? Didn't she know...that the urge to kill was uncontrollable if he hadn't taken his medicine? He tried to stop himself from tracking her down, but the thirst overpowered him. Hermione sighed happily at the cold rain touching her skin. She danced around as the lightning flashed and the thunder roared. She wondered if her father was tracking her down to make sure she didn't tell anyone about his secret. Suddenly she heard a deep low growl. She turned around to face a huge wolf. She tried not to be afraid, but the fear was overpowering her. He could smell her fear. He growled again. He didn't want to attack her, he really didn't. She looked into the wolves eyes and gasped. It was Remus. The blue eyes were filled with pain and had softness to it. Her fear went away and she tried to smile.  
"Remus...it's me, Hermione..." She said softly. He bared his teeth and growled. He got ready to pounce. Hermione took a deep breath. She had wanted to die, so she would embrace it. He jumped into the air and knocked her to the ground. Hermione let out a scream and stared into his pale blue eyes. He stared into her deep honey brown eyes. There was fear, yet, happiness. She wanted to die. He would not be the one to end her life. He had to somehow control it. The thirst was becoming to much. Maybe if he just bit her....  
  
A/n- Sorry top leave you all hanging..but I couldn't resist. There will be more soon. I promise. 


	3. chpt3

A/N- thank you all for the reviews, I didn't think this was a good idea, but thanks for showing me that it was!!  
  
He barred his teeth at her and got ready to bite her. Hermione tried to be calm. She knew that he must have not taken the potion that Professor Snape had made him. She wondered if he would kill her or leave her to become a werewolf too. She liked the nightlife quite well and didn't mind that thought. She looked straight into his eyes and began to cry. "Just kill me already and get it over with Remus! I dare not live any longer! I have nothing left here to keep me going! I don't want to be alone here anymore! Please...just kill me..." She sobbed. Remus stepped backward and cocked his head to the side. His prey was begging for death... He looked at her laying there crying. She was just like him. Alone and lost without anyone to care about her, without anyone to speak her mind too. He whimpered and went up to her face and licked her cheek. Hermione was confused but giggled. She looked into the wolf's eyes and saw understanding. She sat up and scratched behind his ears. The thirst had gone away. This was odd, he had been ready to kill her a minute ago, and now he was acting like a common house dog! He shrugged it off and realized that they were both soaking wet and could catch a cold from this. He got up and ran toward the Womping Willow.  
Hermione stood up and ran after him. This was crazy...It was like a  
dream...Following a mythical animal to shelter from the rain...it was like  
a fairy tale. She just had to be dreaming. It was as if Remus  
understood her, and no one understood her, therefore, this had to be a  
dream. She sighed and continued to follow. If it was a dream, it was a  
good one and she would make it last. She crawled into the tree, after getting hit in her side by the damned tree branches and sat up against the, err, wall. Remus came over and laid his head down on her lap and closed his eyes. Hermione took the hint and stroked his fur as she drifted off to sleep.  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. It wasn't a dream. Then that meant that... She looked down and saw Remus, in human form, asleep on her lap. Her eyes widened and she started to blush. There was a full grown, attractive man sleeping on her lap!  
*did I just say attractive?* She shook her head. Must not think  
like that, maybe he hadn't really understood her pain, I mean,  
he was, after all an animal at the time...She bit her lip and  
looked down. He probably would wake up and lecture her on  
cutting herself and attempting suicide. She didn't need his  
preaching. She didn't need anyone. In her heart, she knew that  
was a lie. But she was too stubborn to admit that she did need  
someone. She lightly shoved him off and stood up. The whole  
Hogwarts staff was probably freaking out, thinking she ran off  
to kill herself. She laughed hollowly. She nearly had her wish,  
but Remus's cannibal instincts had not kicked in last night and  
she was still alive. And for that, she hated him. She had not  
noticed that Remus was standing up behind her. He could almost sense the anger and confusion from her. She was angry for him not killing her. He wanted to say something to her, to make her talk to him, but he could find no words. Hermione turned around and glared at him. She walked off leaving him to his thoughts.  
Remus sighed. He knew that he needed her. They understood each other, whether or not she realized it. He had to talk to her, to make sure she knew that someone cared and understood her pain, and that she didn't have to leave to make the pain go away. She didn't have to die or cause herself physical pain. If she only knew, knew how smart and beautiful and talented she really was. He sighed and walked toward the castle.  
Hermione opened the door to the castle and ran smack into Professor Snape. He smirked and yanked her by the arm toward Dumbledore's office. He looked down at her arms and face. There were fresh cuts and scratches. "Been trying to hurt yourself again, Miss Granger? Maybe I should persuade Dumbledore to reconsider sending you to Saint Mungos!" She yanked away and glared at him. "You'd love seeing that happen wouldn't you? I bet you wish I had died when I tried to kill myself! If you're mad at me, then you are mad at the wrong person. You should be pissed off at my rescuer instead you selfish PRAT!" She yelled.  
Snape glared and was about to yell back when Dumbledore appeared. "What is all this yelling that I am hearing out here? Ah, Hermione, you have returned. Please, come in and have a seat." He said trying to smile at the broken girl before him.  
She rolled her eyes and followed him in. She sat down in front of him and crossed her arms. He smiled and offered her a lemon drop, which she ignored.  
"Something troubles me child. Why would you want to end your life? Why would you want to run away from home? Your father had been worried sick about you and requests that you be sent home."  
Hermione turned pale. He was going to kill her immediately after she returned home. He was afraid she had told, told his horrible secret. She bit her lip. She couldn't go back. The fear washed over her and she just stared at him horrified.  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong? You look as if you have seen a ghost."  
She shook her head. What was she going to do? She just looked down and tried not to cry. Dumbledore smiled and stood up. "Well, I guess we should be getting you home. Professor Lupin shall accompany you."  
She sighed. Great, she'd get a lecture just before she was murdered. Those would be the last words she would ever hear from a friendly face. She left his office and left with Remus.  
Remus didn't say a word to her the whole time. He had orders to follow her home and watch what happened to her. Just to make sure she wouldn't attempt suicide again.  
Hermione saw her father at the door and froze in fear. His eyes were full of anger and hate. She said good bye to Remus and went inside. Her father glared and threw her so hard she flew into the stairs and hit her head. She screamed and started to cry.  
"You told them didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! You little bitch! You will end up just like your mother!" He jumped on her with a butcher knife and she fought helplessly for her life. Which was odd, she had wanted to die, but not this way!  
Remus heard her scream and was frozen in place as the scene unfolded. Then he ran in when he had her at knife point. He pointed his wand at her father. 


	4. announcement

I'm moving again and I don't know how long I will be without my precious computer. I am currently working on updating all of my stories, but, as I said, I have no clue when I will have my computer back up. So please be patient and I swear to give you all more chapters! Love always, WolfYasha 


	5. chpt 5

A.N.Sorry this was so short, but I had to pack all day.  
  
Hermione stared wide eyed at Remus. Her father laughed and pressed the blade harder against her neck. Hermione looked helplessly at Remus. "Let her go if you wish to live!" he yelled. Hermione was now crying. "R..Remus...don't kill him...please..."she begged "Stupefy!" He yelled Hermione felt the knife drop and her father was lying on the ground. Her knees gave away and she too was on the ground. Remus ran over to her and held her close to him as she sobbed. The police were called and they were both questioned. Hermione started to feel dizzy and fainted. Remus caught her before she hit the ground. He felt something sticky on the back of her head and gasped as he saw her blood all over his hands. He rushed her back to Hogwarts. Madame Pomphrey looked at Remus sadly. "Her chances of living are very slim. I'm so sorry Remus." With that she left him alone with Hermione. Remus sat down on the bed next to her and held her hand. "Don't die....please Hermione..." he held back the tears as he pushed some hair out of her face. He suddenly got an idea. What if he gave her his blood? That would surely make her stronger. But then she would have to deal with the pain of changing every full moon. He ran as fast as he could into Dumbledore's office. Maybe he would know a way to save her life. 


	6. Saving Hermione

A/N- I finally have time to write again. Sorry it took me so long, but with band and everything else going on, it has been hard. But, here is the next chapter, as always, read, enjoy and review.

Remus rushed into Dumbledore's office and looked him in the eye.

"Albus, there has to be a way to save her!" he cried.

Dumbledore's expression was grave; there was no happy twinkle in his eyes this time.

"Remus I am truly sorry, but the only way would be to give her unicorn blood, and that as you know, has risks." Dumbledore replied.

Remus fell to his knees. This wasn't right, even if Hermione had wished to die, he couldn't let her, no matter what the risk.

"I must try and save her and if that is the only way, then we must try it." He said with tears in his eyes.

Dumbledore saw the pain in his eyes, the fear of losing another one who is dear to him. He sighed and looked at him.

"Then you must go into the forest and persuade a unicorn that her life is worth saving. Then bring it back here and we shall see what we can do. Remus, don't forcefully take the blood, that would condemn Hermione." He said.

Remus stood up and thanked him. He then rushed to the forbidden forest. He sniffed and could smell a unicorn near by. He took a deep breath and followed the scent. He found himself standing before a large unicorn with a silver horn, which was odd because they were usually golden. He bowed and looked the creature in the eyes.

"I need your help, oh protector of unicorns. I have a friend who is in need of blood, or she will die." He explained.

The unicorn stared at him and then spoke to him in his mind.

"And what makes her life worth saving, my friend?" the soft gentle voice asked.

Remus had to think quick, simple reasons would not due.

"She is the most intelligent witch Hogwarts has seen in a long time. She has been through a lot and was not happy with her life, of course, if you were abused you wouldn't be either. That's not the point though; she deserves a chance at a second life, a better one with someone to care about her. Please, I beg you, help her." He pleaded.

The unicorn still showed no emotion.

"Very well, I will help, as long as I know that you will be the one who cares and loves her, since you really do. Take me to the child and I shall do all I can." The voice replied.

Remus could have cried with joy. He led the unicorn back to the castle and into the hospital wing. Dumbledore and Snape were waiting for them.


	7. Unicorn Blood

A/N- I'm so sorry for not updating this one faster, but I sort of had a writers block. ;

Anyways, Read, Enjoy, and of course, Review!

Chapter 7- Unicorn Blood

Snape sneered at Remus and the unicorn. So he had convinced it after all, well, he had to admit he was surprised. Dumbledore, on the other, didn't look the least bit surprised, he only smiled.

"I see you have convinced it, Remus." He then turned to the unicorn and bowed.

"I thank you for your assistance, it means a lot." He said smiling.

The unicorn nodded and then looked at Remus expectantly.

Remus looked up and nodded. He then led the unicorn to the Hospital Wing. Hermione still lay there with her eyes closed and breaths getting shorter.

The unicorn stepped up to Hermione and laid his head on her chest.

"I do not think I will have to use my blood with her. I have enough magic left to save her, but in doing so, I will die." The unicorn said in Remus's and Dumbledore's heads.

Dumbledore sighed.

"You do not have to do this." He said aloud.

The unicorn looked at Remus and said, "Yes I do, for a damned soul, I do."

His horn began to glow and he jabbed it into her chest. There was a big flash of light and a scream, and then everything was silent.

The unicorn lay on the ground, stiff as a board. Hermione's breathing had become normal and her face looked cleaned up.

Snape sneered at the dead unicorn and left the room. Remus looked at Hermione and began to sob. Dumbledore put a comforting arm around his shoulders and patted him on the back. He then left the two alone.

Remus slowly walked to Hermione's side and took her hand in his. The unicorn had disappeared, so there was no evidence that anything happened.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you Hermione Jean Granger, and always have."

He then got up and left the sleeping Hermione, at least, he thought she was asleep.


	8. The right path

A/N- Hey, sorry for taking so long to update. I have been very busy and my computer has been acting up lately. Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy!

Hermione waited until she was sure Remus had left the room. Her eyes flew open and she sat up.

"Did he really just say what I thought he said?" she thought to herself.

She had to have been dreaming or something. No one truly cared for her and she didn't really think she deserved to be loved either. She thought about how the sound of his voice had seemed to bring her out of her deep sleep. The effect he had on her scared her. If she hadn't been laying down, she probably would have fell over. She hated knowing someone had so much power over her. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She began to sob, wondering why he had saved her life. She wanted to die, why couldn't he just accept that? She didn't want to go back to Hogwarts when school started up once again. Her "friends" had grown apart from her and she had no one else left. No one else except Remus. She still couldn't shake what she thought she had heard from him. The truth was, she couldn't hate Remus, she had always loved him since the day she met him. Just then, someone walked in the room.

"Hello my dear, it appears that you are stuck in an intersection on your life path, not knowing which way to turn." Said a woman's voice.

Hermione groaned. Of all the people, it just had to be Professor Trelawny.

"Ya, you could say that." There were no hiding things from her, even if she was a fake.

Professor Trelawny smiled at her.

"Well my dear, I can't tell you which road will be easier or what will happen, but I can tell you the ones you don't want to try."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She might as well let her go on.

"Trying to kill yourself isn't the answer, as you may have already found out. Trying to reconcile with Harry and Ron, may not be wise at the moment, let them come to you. The last thing you want to do is join Voldemort. I know you think you've got nothing to lose, but don't even think about it. Now I hope that helped and I must be on my way." With that, she got up and left.

Hermione stared at her. Then what the bloody hell was she supposed to do? Her mind answered back. "Remus."

Hermione shook her head. _I must be going crazy! He's twice my age! But, what have I got to lose?_

With that she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	9. The Nightmare

A/N- okay, I thought I should update now while I can, because I've got band camp tomorrow and school's going to be starting soon and it will be harder and harder for me to update, but I'll keep going with this as much as I can. So here's the 9th chapter! Enjoy!

As soon as Remus had left Hermione's side he kept thinking how incredibly stupid it was to even try to win her love. There was the age difference and Dumbledore. He was going to be teaching in a few days and he knew Dumbledore didn't let student teacher relationships happen. He took a deep breath and thought about everything that had happened. Sirius, his best friend, was dead. No doubt this was more of Sirius's area of expertise. He lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes. School started in two days, and so did his mission for the Order. He was to keep his eye on Draco and Snape, Dumbledore's trust in Draco was very slim, but watching Snape was a decision he made himself. Dumbledore still trusted him with his life, which Remus thought was stupid, but dared not question him. Sleep came slowly for him, and didn't last long because of an ear shattering scream.

Hermione sat up in her bed screaming and crying. It was so real…the dream…was it even a dream? There was Voldemort and Remus and Snape….Remus went after Snape and it was a trap and Voldemort killed him right before her eyes. She threw the covers off of her and flung herself off the bed and ran to the door. She prayed it was just a dream. The door opened before she got there and there he was standing there looking at her with concern.

"Remus! You're alive!" she shrieked, flinging her arms around him.

Remus stared at her confused.

"Last time I checked I was alive, what happened Hermione?" he asked gently.

Hermione whipped away a tear and sniffled.

"I…had a bad dream. Snape led you to Voldemort and you died." She explained sheepishly.

Remus scooped her up in his arms and laid her down on her bed and covered her back up.

"You know Dumbledore trusts Snape, he wouldn't do that." He said, despite his own thoughts.

Hermione nodded and watched him walk to the door.

"Wait! Could you…maybe…stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked feeling like a five year old.

Remus smiled.

"Yeah, I could do that."

He climbed into bed with her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Snape smirked as he walked in the room and found the two sleeping next to each other. Getting rid of Remus wasn't going to be as hard as he thought it would be. All he had to do was use Hermione. He backed out of the room and went to his dungeons, where he could sleep peacefully knowing he would make his master proud.

A/N- sorry that was so short, but chapter ten will be coming soon. Give me a week okay?


	10. Love Just Is

A/N- Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter of the story. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Read, enjoy, and as always, review. By the way, there will be some spoilers from the sixth book.

Hermione opened her eyes and found she was looking at a sleeping Remus. She smiled sleepily and snuggled closer. This had to be a dream and it was a pretty damn good one. Remus yawned and smiled goofily as he looked into her eyes, and that's when she knew she wasn't dreaming. After what seemed like hours, Hermione finally spoke.

"Why did you stick by my even after I yelled at you?" she asked softly

Remus knew he wasn't in the best of situations. Either way, things could get ugly.

Hermione but her lip nervously. She prayed what she thought she heard him say to be true.

Remus continued to stare into her honey brown eyes and finally took a deep breath.

"Hermione, this may sound strange to you, but….I think I'm in love with you and I couldn't let you slip away." He replied.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. This just had to be a dream. No one cared about her or even loved her for that matter.

"Why? Why would you love me?" she asked through tears.

Remus whipped away a tear from her eye and smiled.

"You're the smartest witch ever to come to Hogwarts. You care so much about others and you're beautiful."

Hermione bit her tongue. Her beautiful? As if.

They continued to stare at each other until Remus couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her closer and kissed her with all the love and passion he could muster up. Hermione felt herself melting into him and there it was. Both their hearts screaming out to each other. It was then they both realized they had a reason to keep on living. When they broke apart, they made a silent vow to never let go. They snuggled closer and fell back asleep, this time with happy dreams.

Dumbledore stood in the doorway smiling like an old man who knew it all along, which he did. Then he sighed heavily. Dumbledore had decided to give Snape the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. He had other plans for Remus, that would be dangerous and tempting to join Voldemort's ranks, but with Hermione, Remus might be able to come through. He turned and walked back to his office.

Meanwhile, in the dungeons…

"Draco, do you have any idea what he is asking you to do?" Severus asked looking down at the boy who was making a big mistake.

"I know what he is asking and I'm going to do it. For my father and my family's honor…and my own life. I can do this, I can kill him." Draco said confidently.

Severus shook his head.

"Your mother has asked me to look after you; if you cannot finish the job I will do it."

Draco turned his back on him and walked out without a word. He wasn't a weakling, he wasn't afraid of dying, he accepted it.


	11. annoucement2

Hey you guys, my computer had to be fixed and now it doesn't have Microsoft word on it! I don't know how to update my stories now…but I will find a way. If u have any ideas or suggestions, please email me. Thank you and hopefully I can update!


	12. Danger

A/N- yes i am updating. lol.

When Hermione awoke again, she frowned as she saw a not where Remus had been laying. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I had to speak with Dumbledore, it's Order business. I promise to fill you in as soon as possible. _

_Love,_

_Moony._

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was always Order business. School would start tomorrow and she was nervous about seeing Ron and Harry. She hoped Ron and Harry would want to be friends again, she didnt know what she would do without them. She changed out of her pajamas and decided to wander around Hogwarts. She was walking near the dungeons when she heard voices arguing.

"I can handle this! I'm not a little kid anymore!" yelled an oddly familiar voice.

Hermione's curiosity got the better of her and she quietly went to investigate.

"I'm well aware of that! Your mother told me to make sure you were ready and the dark lord needs this task down soon!" It was Snape.

Hermione tried to quiet her breathing.

"Look, I will have it done by the end of the year I swear. When are you going to finish off Lupin?", the voice belonged to Draco.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear. She backed up and ran into a suit of armor and ran for it.

She couldnt believe what she had just heard. She had to find remus and fast. There was no way she would let anything happen to him.


End file.
